


After James Hook Collapsed

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Drabble, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates drabble. A sick Captain James Hook suffers before and after Smee tries to heal him. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Ages of Pan, When Games Become Deadly, Professor Smee, Demise of Hook, etc.





	After James Hook Collapsed

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Captain Hook remained under his blanket for what seemed like hours. He winced. His body ached. He scowled. *I'm too sick to capture Peter Pan. Perhaps Smee will capture him.* His eyes widened. He blinked. 

*Clumsy Smee capturing Peter Pan?* He viewed Smee running into the chamber. 

''Captain Hook! Peter Pan is trying to steal the Jolly Roger flag again!'' 

Captain Hook got out of bed. ''I have to do everything!'' He winced again and collapsed. He closed his eyes. 

Hours later, Captain Hook was in bed. He saw a doctor. 

Smee smiled. He never revealed the vet he summoned. 

 

THE END


End file.
